


Aradia: Burn out

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidentally High, Beating, Blindfolds, Burnplay, Cigarettes, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Ectobiological Incest, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Knifeplay, Name-Calling, Sadism, Smoking, Speech Restrictions, Tongues, Troll Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: She wasn't sure if it was the noxious-smelling fumes or Damara's Witch of Time powers, but when she tried to move, her limbs didn't feel like acquiescing. Damara's eyes were narrowed, her brow furrowed, her irises and pupils and everything else completely white, like the smoke rising from between her teeth like the tentacles of a hovering cuttlefish. She tugged Aradia forward, and Aradia stumbled like the world's worst waltzer into Damara's arms.Where did her god tier pajamas go? Why did Damara have scissors? These were questions that appeared to have immediate answers when her wrists were tied behind her back.





	Aradia: Burn out

"Shh..." Damara said, Aradia lazily drooping into the nearby horn pile. The air was thick with an absolutely preposterous amount of weed smoke, although if Damara had intentionally done that to fuck Aradia up, that was a secret she'd likely take to the grave.

Aradia made a small noise as Damara grabbed her wrist with her free hand. Aradia's eyes were big but lidded, pupils dilated, newly-alive(?) body unprepared for this kind of sensation. It wasn't like weed was an easy thing for a rustblood on Alternia to get. Her limbs were so heavy, fingers resisting her attempts to move them, elbows sunken into bits of metal and squishing simulated clown honk organ. Every small motion dug something hard and metal into her, but her body was so relaxed that she couldn't even care. She wasn't even sure what Damara was shushing her about. Lazily, she flopped her head over to the door, looking at it, watching the smoke curl around it, failing to escape. Like her.

When had she walked in? The past 15 minutes had gotten quite hazy, and her sense of time was being stretched out over and over, like silly putty. She wasn't sure if it was the noxious-smelling fumes or Damara's Witch of Time powers, but when she tried to move, her limbs didn't feel like acquiescing. Damara's eyes were narrowed, her brow furrowed, her irises and pupils and everything else completely white, like the smoke rising from between her teeth like the tentacles of a horrorterror. She tugged Aradia forward, and Aradia stumbled like the world's worst waltzer into Damara's arms.

Where did her god tier pajamas go? Why did Damara have scissors? These were questions that appeared to have immediate answers when her wrists were tied behind her back, and Aradia's bulge began to uncurl from its sheath. Short, fat, and twisty. It matched the ringlets of hair, in a way, that cascaded down her spine. Aradia took a deep breath when she saw a scrap of cloth going for her face, feeling something tied around her head, and then she couldn't see.

But she had four other senses, and all of them were just as useful. The smoke was cold against her skin, and it smelt like shit, she didn't understand how Damara could tolerate being around this all the time. All she could hear was Damara's breath getting heavier, and Aradia's tongue only tasted the rotten air. Aradia was tugged sharply forward, her face landing in her taller dancestor's chest, and the pain of having her hair tugged only arrived seconds later, causing Aradia to let out a little wail.

Standing was, by itself, an ordeal. Her sense of balance was keen but all the smoke was ruining it, and without being able to see she felt like she was constantly on the verge of toppling over. Her body was all heavy and wrong, and when she didn't have Damara grabbing her, she felt even more unsteady. Damara grabbed one of her horns by the base and yanked, Aradia letting out a loud yelp as a knee planted itself in Aradia's gut. She stumbled backward, falling into the horn pile again. Everything that should've been sharp and pointy like the searing in her stomach or the metal she just flopped into was instead dull pinpricks, and the only thing Aradia knew about them is that it was making her bulge thrash about wildly, starting to paint her inner thighs with red.

"Ashtray." She heard Damara say, and she turned her head to look. But when an explanation wasn't forthcoming, she found her face suddenly thrown back into the horn pile. Aradia didn't bother moving. "I was talking to you, Ashtray. Look at me."

Even though Damara's voice was worlds away, Aradia turned herself to face her. She didn't want to be yanked around like this, but her nook and bulge seemed to have other plans. Aradia felt personally betrayed. When she felt a hand around her throat, she didn't even make a sound as she was lifted into the air and pressed into a wall. She couldn't tell what direction the wall was. For all she knew it might as well have been the door. Or maybe even the floor. Damara could've been using her telekinesis, but she wasn't, and somewhere, Aradia wondered why.

Aradia's face was pressed into by a smaller chest, the taller girl now nude. Or at least shirtless. Aradia didn't know what she did to justify this abuse, but something in her brain wasn't letting her feel bad about it. Her limbs were all relaxed, and her head was full of noise. Thinking clearly when this horny was an ordeal. "Pathetic little Ashtray. Say it."

Aradia tried to say something, but her tongue was caught between a finger and a thumb in short order. "Thathetic... Wittle... Athtray." She groaned. When she felt something sharp on both sides of her tongue, she stopped. She stopped moving immediately. Even in this state, she could tell a pair of scissors when they weren't supposed to be there.

"While we're having our fun, you're Ashtray. Inside this room, there is no Aradia." Damara ordered, moving the scissors further along Aradia's tongue, scraping the blade against Aradia's tastebuds. It was acrid. Metal. Sharp. "Got it?"

"Yeth... Damara." Aradia groaned, while Damara's scissors disappeared from Aradia's senses and her body slumped back against the wall before a knee caught her in the crotch. When her bulge was squished by the sudden strike between Aradia's pelvis and Damara's knee, Aradia let out a loud squeal, an intense, roiling heat appearing and then disappearing. She felt her bulge spasm and begin to spit on the floor, three sharp shots of genetic fluid, confused by the sensation. Aradia's neck pulled itself up when the pointed end of the scissors pressed themselves into her.

"Are you ready to make your name real, Ashtray?" Damara asked. Aradia wasn't in any position to say no. She just breathed, instead. Her neck felt warm, and she felt something wet leaking out of it in droplets, collecting at her throat and oozing down her grey skin. "Well?"

"Yes, Damara." Aradia whimpered. Almost on instinct, she felt the body heat of Damara's fingers nearing her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She heard Damara's chuckle, felt Damara's breath coming out in warm huffs. A moment of exhalation.

She heard the inhale, then felt the exhale. A cloud of smoke poured into her face, and she almost could feel Damara's lips barely millimeters away. She coughed and gagged and hacked as the foreign smog forced itself down into her lungs. A violation of sanctity beyond the norm, and then a searing pain on her tongue. Aradia tried to yell, or scream, but in the midst of the coughing, all that came out were whines and whimpers between sickened noises. She felt bubbling, sizzling against her tongue. Pain that finally broke through her weed-induced haze.

Pain that made her cum again. She felt her knees buckle inwards as her nook began to gush, bulge still recovering from what felt like an hour ago, her first orgasm. "Who are you?" Damara asked, knowing the answer.

"I am Ashtray."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
